Nothing Last Forever
by Suburban Delinquent
Summary: The last year of high school... Time is running out for Jaune Arc. Trouble making and hanging out with friends will be too little after they graduate. Here to make the best of memories before going off into the real world. That is until he laid eyes upon one redhead random that turned out to be a world renowned tennis player. Things take a turn and his life changes into a 180!
1. Nothing 1

**Nothing #1: My "Most Days" Routine**

 **Dec. 11, 20XX**

 **Hey there. I'm here to write you another letter again. This is the only way I can communicate if you had the time to actually go on some computer and read emails... But my life is okay over here, I guess. I still have my two very best friends even though we're the outcasts in school along with one more person. yet her half sister is a brute, pretty popular and is chill with me, I guess. Wish you can come back home and be here for my birthday yesterday as well as Jordans's... It was okay, I got some boxing gloves from Jean which I probably will barely use since I don't know how to box or even fight, Jessie gave me another vinyl even though I don't have a record, Jasmine got me some pair of black skinny jeans... cool. Jordan decided to give me a lump of coal and I gave her some poster. Joy gave me a dollar as a real present, Welp. I can get some dollar snacks at the dollar store, Jill gave me twenty dollars. Guessing I'l be saving up for something, I guess. Just wished that you weren't drafted in such a really horrible war. Pretty sure everyone here misses you, and maybe mom too. I'm still happy you're our father and standing strong due to our hectic problems from the past!**

 **\- Your one and only son,  
** **Jaune Arc**

 **P.S. You would be so jealous that I got a pull over hoodie of our favorite football team!**

* * *

I woke up only to see Jordan right next to me and yes I sleep with her but not like that! She sleep walks and sometimes sleeps in my bed. Besides, we're freakin' twins. Maybe I'll just go over this instead. I live in a household of seven sisters being me the eighth and last kid. Also, the ONLY son my father has... Which seven of us were born in one single mother, ain't that crazy. I'll break it down, Jean and Jessie are twins at age 25, Jasmine is 23, Jacqueline or Jackie is 22, Jill is 21 (Who is currently out of the household as she's in college), Jordan and I are both 17, Joy is 16. But the saddest part is that, I only knew my mom for five years. I have a pocket watch with a picture of Joy sitting on Jean, Jessie, Jasmine, Jackie, Jordan on Mom's shoulders, and me on Dad's shoulders I heard stories of my mom as she was a really smart woman who taught as a Professor in Vale University and the girl's basketball coach. My dad was and still is in the Military as a O-9 or Lieutenant General, he didn't give up on us and drank but rather said to himself: "KMF" which means Keep Moving Forward. He said it was hard but he managed to be stronger than ever. A bit literal since he is really strong and he's about six foot five.

...

"Come down and eat now! Breakfast has been made!" Jasmine sang out... I heard running downstairs as I just finished a quest. Staying up until 4:30 in the morning has it's pros and cons... First thing is I have to wake up early only to sleep for like five hours which on some days it's no sleep, I get a few hours for playing games, and I sometimes have to cook or wake up the others and when they're on their period it really sucks because I either get cussed out or slapped in the face because I'm annoying and a asshole. What I call a female hell. Hey, that sounded funny.

"Jaune! You take too long, what's the hold up?" Jasmine said as she took out a bite out of her sandwich. "He was playing that Grimm Eclipse game and was probably logging off." Jordan replied giving me a smile. I took a apple and washed it, I saw my lunch and put it in my back pack. "Are you going to leave now?" Jean asked."Eh, I need to go to the post office and send a letter to dad." I said as I grabbed my board. "Well, okay then... Am I picking you up from school?" Jean asked.

"Nah, I'll walk home. See ya guys later on!" I shouted and closed the door. I dropped my board and put on my earphones. _"It's not too cold this morning. Guess late fall had something in store which means that winter might be cold... hope it won't be like last year..."_ I pressed play on my phone and started to skate.

I know this city so much, like I can remember the old movie theater is now being rebuilt to a more modern one and that abandoned warehouse is also being rebuilt after that five years before I was born. But not much has changed then... I like it, I prefer the city like this. Others not so much. Why? Criminal Rate has been getting higher in the last few years and now that there is a war between the United Kingdoms and the White Fang as well as the Salem Militia, it's pretty scary because I remember when the White Fang was so peaceful and now they're a bunch of terrorists. Not really, I see them as misguided Faunas who are sort of brainwashed to what their "quota" is and then there are the people who agree with the White Fang which is the Salem Militia... Maybe if the whole world realized that this is pointless and we should know that but everyone here... Everyone here in this whole world are just a bunch of idiots.

I stopped in front of the post office and headed closer to where I can drop off my letter to my dad. "Hey, Jaune." A girl said and I looked back, it was Ruby. I noticed Yang and her friends in the car so I waved at the car, "Sending a letter to your Uncle?" I asked and Ruby nodded. I sighed, "I wish this pointless war ended and we can let the faunas be."

Hey, you know that new girl in out six period? Blake?" I asked. "Of course I do, we're in the same class. But what about her?" Ruby replied."She's faunas. Like her ribbon can slightly move. I'm not hating but I guess she is hiding her cat ears or something. Plus, she's always quiet and always reading even while doing work." I said. "I noticed that too. But let's not get the cat out of the bag now..." Ruby snickered. "Jeez, Well catch you later!" I waved as I started to skate. _"Now that I mention it... Isn't Jean's car real crappy? Oh, I bet it will break down..."_

...

"Good morning, class! And welcome to World History!" Doctor Oobleck or The Green Hyper as I call him, _"So energetic... It's like Ruby and Nora plus coffee and a sugar rush."_ I took out my binder from my bag. "For today's question, I know all Four Kingdoms are at war with the White Fang and Salem Militia but what do you think about the war and what side to do you choose? No worries about the last one, no one will call you a traitor." He said and people started to write down their answers on the given half sheet of paper. "Give it a few moments to think about it and for five minutes, write your answers down! If you want extra credit, raise your hand so I can call on you for saying your answer!"

 _"To me personally, I think that this war is really pointless. For centuries, humans discriminate them and lash out at the Faunas because they are someone else that just has an extra body part, we did that as a Civil War and look what happened. Discrimination and racism still exists... But as the sides I choose is neither hence the war being rather pointless."_ I thought as I wrote it down. I looked up only to see a few are still writing down or whispering to friends.

"Is everyone done?" Doctor Oobleck asked and everyone looked up. "Does anyone wanna tell their answers to the class?" He asked but no one raised their hands. "Alright then, pass them up." he said and everyone did.

I saw the door open and a girl who had her hands balled up into a fist. I chuckled, "Did the car break down?" I smiled and she just stared at me. "ha ha ha, very funny, Why can't she just get a better used car than that old shit." She slumped into her chair. "I knew it." I whispered she turned around, "What did you say?!"

"Nothing..." She faced the front until I couldn't help but snicker. She turned around and started to punch me a bunch. Then I slapped her chin but Doctor Oobleck went in between the two of us. We both stopped and he sighed then took a swig of his coffee. "Yes-"

"That's enough the both of you!" Doctor Oobleck shouted. "See me after class, you two."

...

"So what did you get for your lunch?" Jordan asked as she took out her lunch. "Let's see... ham and cheese sandwich with wheat bread, a fruit bowl, and a V8. Seems like Jean gave me lunch... How about you?" I asked her. "I got a bag of chips, mini corn dogs, and also a V8. I think Jessie gave me this one. Wanna trade half for half?" I shook my head.

"But you got all the healthy stuff! Jessie always packs up really bad lunches." Jordan whined, "Fine. Fruit bowl for two corn dogs." I softly threw my fruit bowl and she gave me two corn dogs. "Hey, guys! I see you're wearing your present already!" Nora said as three others sat down. "Loved it since I opened your guys' present, thank you."

"Aw, Jauney! You're welcome!" Nora hugged me around a bit too tightly. "Careful, Nora. Vomit boy might die." Yang joked then Nora had let go.

"The three of us plus Yang thought it was awesome for you to have a comfy hoodie for the winter. I heard it's going to be really cold this winter." Ruby said. "Oh really? it was pretty chilly this morning and it's still fall." I explained.

"Oh hey Velvet. How's the project going on?" Jordan asked. "Just finished up mistakes that you kinda made. This power point for Gov AP is probably going to be a hundred percent perfect!" Velvet said. "Alright! Thank you! I knew I can count on you when it comes to stuff like this! Tell Coco I said hi." Velvet nodded. "I'll see you two in Gov AP again tomorrow!" Velvet waved and left to see her other friends and also her girlfriend.

"Oh a corn dog!" Yang took a corn dog from my lunch and just munched on it. "Just why..."

"Well, if it isn't our little Jauney boy and his loser friends." Yay... the one and ugly Cardin Winchester with his friends. "What do you want, Cardin?" Jordan asked, "Nothing just to see our friend, right?" Cardin slapped my back letting a thud sound. "Yeah right. Now leave before-"

"Before what?" His face was inches away. "Before things get carried away into violence, Mr. Winchester." Headmaster Ozpin said. "I supposed you SHOULD stop there and leave Mr. Arc and his friends alone." He gave a serious face... "Come on guys, you're lucky he was there, fucking faggot." Cardin said and I stood up taking a step forward. "What did you call me?" I gave him a death glare.

"A faggot. Why? Because all you-"

"Mr. Winchester! Do you wanna get expelled?" Headmaster Ozpin raised his voice which he rarely does. "No." Cardin looked down... Almost afraid of Headmaster Ozpin.

"Then stop acting like a stuck up kid and leave. Understand?" He said. "I understand." Cardin softly answered, "Good. Now visit my office and don't talk back. I'll deal with you and your lackeys later." Headmaster Ozpin said and the four walked away. He sighed and smiled, "You somewhat stood up to yourself. You saw me in your peripheral vision and waited till I saw what was happening. You did a good job doing so, Mr. Arc. But one thing... Don't let the anger because that's what the bully wants." He said then walked away.

I sat down and went back to eating. "Well, that was a thing." Yang said breaking the few seconds of silence. "He should really get expelled... I mean he has bullied Faunas multiple times on multiple occasions as well as others. He also fought Jean... Which she got away somehow... Which isn't surprising because it's Jean." I chuckled. "But still, what a fucking asshole." Ruby said out of nowhere.

"Calm down, lil sis! I understand your hate towards him but hold the language back a little bit!" Yang said and we all laughed. "Okay then... sorry. Let's not get this into our really good lunch and actually enjoy this really good lunch!" Yang took my last corn dog. "I'm going to pinch your cheeks if you keep eating my food almost every day!"

...

 _"School is over and glad today was a freaking Friday. A really bad ending with Professor Port, when does he ever stop talking about his time in the damn Military? Now that I think of it, I feel like he is older than Ozpin by a decade or even a-"_

"Hey, Jaune! Hello!" I saw a hand in my face as I came back to reality. "Huh?" I noticed the three girls right in front of me

"I was asking if you want some fresh fish taco's at Junior's. My treat since I ate both of your corn dogs." Yang told me. "Sure, if that's okay..." I replied. "Dude, I'm treating you to really good fish tacos!" She slapped my back, I winced in pain. "Of course it's okay!"

"What about me?" Ruby asked. "Don't you have money?" Yang said and Ruby slowly nodded. "Then you pay for yourself. I only have money for two as of right now." Yang snickered. "RIP In Peace, Ruby." I joked as she sighed and leaned forward.

"I'll pay for you..." Jordan said and Ruby jumped while letting out a squeal. "Come on, Let's head to Junior's. Jas is picking us up in a better car!" Jordan kicked my knee and I grabbed it. I winced in pain as I gave her the finger. A SUV pulled up to us and the window went down. Jas had a smile on her face as she waved her hand. Jordan went in the passenger seat. Leaving me with the two other sisters in the back. "Can you take us to Junior's?"

"Isn't that place like a bar?"

"It's more of a club than a bar. Junior's club a secret grill and I am a regular there!" Yang said and we Arc's gave her a weird look. "Which is a long story but I can still go if the twins are awake... heh." She grinned as we left the school. "Alright then... If you say so..." Jasmine said as she talked to her GPS for set points to Junior's Club or rather known as the Three Bears Club. "But what's the actual story if you want to tell us?"

"Oh no, Not this-"

"Hush child! Started off when I..."


	2. Nothing 2

**Nothing #2: And Her Name is Pyrrha Nikos.**

 **Dec 19 20XX**

 **Hey, Dad. By the time you get this letter it's probably Christmas or even New Years... Even though we don't celebrate the first one. Everyone left to hang out with friends but I'm home trying to play some Bleak Eclipse and typing this on my computer. No, I'm not playing alone! I got Ruby, Ren, and, Nora! *deep sigh* So there is this girl I saw at the store two days and she was pretty cute, I guess. If I remember, she had red hair, wore a red Mistral Spartans Hoodie, and had black jean shorts. Also black boots with gold trimmings on it as well. Sounds like I was checking her out but I gave her a few glances but... She saw me and man, I never felt so awkward since asking Yang out after losing three games of Air Hockey with Jordan. The worst part yet is that they all knew when we sat back in the van. They kept teasing me until I literally got out the car and came back home for another two hours. I told that I was with Ren to have some guy talk and I ended up playing games and eating homemade curry which was a little too spicy for me. But I forgave them a day later. I hope you can come back after New Years!**

 **From Your One Only Son,Jaune Arc**

 **P.S Ren thought it was funny to put some Aji Pepper Powder in my Curry as a joke. Can't believe he had such strength to eat it. After the first few spoonfuls, I went to the bathroom because it was so hot and then I had to drink two cups of milk to make me feel better. Still had a good time mostly in the toilet.**

* * *

Tis a week from our winter break. I usually stay inside for most of break but I hang out with friends sometimes. I'm not that bad of a introvert that stays inside even on school... days. Well, that was before I met those two and some of my newer friends. Now that I realized, I feel more happy than usual instead of the "Please don't talk to me at all" type of guy. I WAS like that for nearly all my life and now it's just a new perspective on life or something, I guess-

"Jaune! For the last time, it's your turn!" Jordan shouted until I came back from daydreaming and found myself in a game of Remnant: The Game. "Oh... Oh! I put down **Smugglers of The Wind** and I will put down my trap card face down. Jordan, Ruby, Ren, two cards please?" I asked as they gave me two cards each.

"By the way where's Weiss? I thought we were going to met up here." Ruby said. "She was in charge of a new student in second period." Yang told us. "A bit late in the first semester, don't cha think?" Joy asked as she bit her sandwich.

"Hey, guys? I see you're playing nerdy games." Weiss said with a chuckle, we all looked at her as we saw a new person right next to her. "Sup, Weiss. Who's that hot chick?" Yang teased as the red haired girl took a few steps behind Weiss.

 _"She looks kinda familiar... Oh shit. It's that girl from break... I don't know her name yet."_ I took a small gulp as Jordan and Joy elbowed me on my sides then started to snicker like a bunch of hyenas. "Don't you guys start at all. Especially, you two."

"What do you mean, Jaune?" Yang asked then Jordan whispered into Yang's ear which surprised her and started to snicker as well but tried to hide it with her hand. "Please... Not today... **Distinguish of All.** " Jaune flipped his card as it was a trap card that destroyed two monsters on all enemies side. Then took out **Scorpion's Touch,** a card that takes out a 1000LD which is also a card that is banned in tournaments.

"Hey! What no fair! That's cheating!" Jordan smacked the table. "Yeah! No fair! And don't you have to discard one card to the End?!" Ruby shouted. "Did anyone say this card was cheating? Nope." I smiled as I put the rest of my cards into a deck.

"Guys! Hello? New girl over here?!" Weiss stomped her high heels and everyone turned to the girl waving her arms. "Which means you want us to tell us our names?" Yang asked and Weiss nodded."Why didn't you say so?! I'm Yang Xiao Long! Just call me Yang." Yang took out her hand and the red haired girl smiled then shook her hand.

"I'm Ruby Rose, Lover of Chocolate Chip Cookies and Hater of Oatmeal Raisin Cookies." Ruby gave her a smile and waved.

"And I'm NOOOORA! This here is my best of best friend, Ren!" Her voice echoed out in the courtyard. "Nora, be quiet! Don't want to get in trouble again because of your yelling." I told her.

"Sup! I'm Jordan, this here is Jaune, my twin. Then Joy our younger sister by a year." Maria said and the girl nodded. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos and I moved here from Mistral."

"Pyrrha Nikos... Pyrrha... Hm... Aren't you that tennis player?" Yang asked and Pyrrha nodded. "Interesting..." Jaune said just a bit out loud then looked at everyone. "I mean, Wanna play a game of Remnant?" I weakly asked _"I should leave right-"_ Jordan smacked my arm super hard.

"So, Pyrrha. Who do you have next?" Maria asked. "I have... Professor Vigil. How good of a teacher is he?" She said then gave the paper to Maria. "He's really chill. Doesn't have that big of a bad side but _has_ a bad side though, if you know what I'm sayin. Really big fan of the Mantle Scorpions since he was born in Mantle." Maria waved the paper then looked at the rest of Pyrrha's schedule.

"After that is Professor Branwen, Yang's mom, a REAL strict teacher but she's sorta cool, I guess... Jaune, Yang, and Weiss have her for History but you have her with Jaune after that period. Then it's Professor Oobleck on Government Studies... Oof! You're in for a treat." Jordan said.

"Why? Is he a boring teacher?" Pyrrha asked. "More like hyper energetic because he goes over the coffee limit every day. Freaking sometimes has drinks it out of the big coffee cups when they make it, right Jaune?" Jordan slapped me to get my attention.

"Yeah... It's really hard at first but after the first quarter I got used to it. So there's that." I told them. "And! he really likes how you explain things." Blake grinned. "I didn't prepare that much during that presentation!" I grabbed all my cards and placed them in a Deck Box. "Bells about to ring." I told them then the bell rang which meant lunch was over.

"Alright, guys! I'll see you after school and play some RTG at our house." I said and waved goodbye. "Do you all have separate classes, this period?" Pyrrha asked. "Sort of. Ren and Blake have the same class, Jordan is by herself and so is Yang as well as Weiss, then Ruby and I have the same period. Most of us have the same classes after this one." I told her then left.

"Interesting... right." Ruby chuckled while poking my arm. "Are you going to- ya know-"

"Ruby, please. You're embarrassing me enough. Speaking of presentations... I got you some note cards." I grabbed some note cards that had the letter R in the corner and gave it to Ruby. "We have a presentation today?" She asked.

"Why even bother?"

"What?"

"Hey, Pyrrha over here!" Yang shouted and Pyrrha was headed towards the group near their vehicles. "Do you need a ride home?" Yang asked then Pyrrha looked at her then at Yang's motorcycle and winked. "No, not really." Pyrrha replied looking at Yang's motorcycle.

"We were just about to head on over to Fox in The Box. You comin?" Maria asked but a car pulled over and the window came down. "Pyrrha, you make new friends already?" I assumed that is her mother unless it's her sister. "Yeah, mom." Wait... a- just hold on a second!

"Do you need a ride. Pyr?" Her mother asked. Pyrrha looked between us and her mother like it was the last time, she'll see her. "No, I'm fine. I'm going to hang out with my new friends." She gave out a weak laugh and her mother nodded. "Seems good enough. Well, enjoy!" She rolled up the window then left.

"Alright. Hope we don't get kicked out this time or else we get banned from playing there." Jordan said.

"Please, don't say that or else we will _ACTUALLY_ get kicked out." I told her.

"Hey, who threw those curly fries last time?" She coldly stared me down with arms crossed as I grabbed my back pack off the floor. "That wasn't me though. It was Ruby and Yang. They secretly _took_ my fries and just started to throw them." I stated and the two step sisters started to snicker. "Man, that was a good day to see Jaune so confused." Ruby chuckled between her words.

"Now we have to go to another one and try to not get kicked out for a second time. The one that's near Nora's house which is like more than half an hour away so we can't walk from here to the one that's like ten minutes away." I reminded all of them.

"Alright then, it's time to head out." Jordan said then started the car which Punk music was blasting through out the car. "Oops. Sorry." She turned the music down then switched the music to a more chill genre."I'm sorry about that." Jordan scratched the back of her neck while nervously chuckling.

"That's alright. It pretty much surprised me that's all. Didn't know there was such music." She smiled. "Eh, I occasionally listen to this type of music. Unlike Jaune and Jessie, they're all about it except Jaune's into more punk rock. You like what over sixty gigs of music on that app? Also how are you paying every month?" Maria asked.

"I think I'm around at least 50 gigs and how I'm paying? I have that part time job at that Sizzle's Electronic store. It pays really good- Oh yeah. I'm going to work tomorrow and the weekends by the way at 5-"

"I know that! Jeez, you don't have to tell me and next time we have this kind of talk... Don't go overboard like you always do. Like now, really gets annoying when you talk all fancy with electronics." Jordan said and I rolled my eyes. "Well, you asked questions. _hypocrite."_ I mumbled, she punched my arm and I stared her down.

"Sorry it gets like this, Pyrrha." I told her and she smiled. "Well, I just have to tell you guys one thing..." She said and I looked back. "I never had Fox in The Box, my entire life. Is this what they call fast food?" She asked and my mouth turned so big that many flies can enter it.

"You gotta try the Double Decker Cheesy Burger with Curly Fries in it. May sound unhealthy but it's worth the try."

"O-O-Okay then..."

I sat down in the booth right next to Jordan. I gave her food tray, she was surprised by her order but even more when she looked at mine. Two grilled cheese sandwiches with large mix of fries. Jordan chuckled at her face which she then took a bite of her big burger. She looked at us and gave a nod. I then opened up the cheesy bread slices and put some fries in one of each. Putting them back together, I got grilled cheese sandwiches with fries. The Arc Way, as I say.

"So do you guys get into trouble a lot? I heard from other students that there is a big group of trouble makers. I assume that's all of you." Pyrrha stated and we both nodded at the same time.

"Yang has already been expelled back in Sophomore year but came back here in mid year as a Junior. Before that we always hung out with the older kids. Well, Jaune here kept with Nora and Ren before then." Jordan chuckled as she munched on some salad.

"Yup, And the time that my older sister beat the crap out of some bully who STILL hasn't learned his lesson. He continues to bully me, which is just fifth grade banter." I waved my sandwich as I talk to her. "Other than that, school life is completely normal. We or rather- I am still the socially awkward nerd." I said taking a large bite of my sandwich that made some fries drop on my tray. Pyrrha softly giggled which made me look down at my fries. _"Why... Why does it have to be me?"_

"Well, speaking of Junior... I heard Junior's been shot up again."

"Really? Damn, That's like the second one this month. Kinda scary, though."

"What is that?"

"The Kodak Club aka Junior's is a bar that's lowkey or rather highkey about it's Mafia backgrounds. The Three Bears is another club, too." Jordan leaned over as she whispered. Pyrrha was wide eyed that a place like that exists.

"They're rivals with another mafia that runs a few clubs around here. The Loud Pearl, Shiny Bust, and The Daze. Henchmen from Junior and Valiant Kings from Franz. It's Vale history of course." Jordan said then took a large bite out of her burger. Pyrrha looked at me and I nodded.

"I'm... Wow... I'm speechless. I guess this city is something more."

"Yup... But we're really not supposed to talk about this in detail and IN public, Jordan."

"Yeah, yeah. That is true. Especially with tensions rising between the two."


	3. Nothing 3

**Nothing #3: Ruffians Never Say Night!**

 **Jan 6 20XX**

 **So we just had another movie night that ended up in a sleepover... again. It was pretty fun, I guess. But we watched movies with a new addition to the gang, Pyrrha, She's down to Earth and very innocent as you could say. Never really seen the movies like the classic, The Ruffians or even The Greenest Room! But she really like The Ruffians more than The Greenest Room because of all the gore and intense limb cutting. Well, so does Weiss but that's a different case. We also watched Dinozilla vs Jet Lion: Upon Fighters World. A classic that all Arcs really like which of course Pyrrha has never seen. Also, I found out that Pyrrha is tennis player who has won multiple trophies told from the player herself. But I really don't pay that much attention to sports in general except you know... You knew that for so many years like that time you got me a baseball glove yet I played on the Player Base Two on my eighth birthday. That was awesome considering I got three games and still have those three games. I gotta leave now- Hope you come and stay for awhile.**

 **From Your One Only Son, Jaune Arc**

 **P.S. I have food poisoning from Yang's cooking somehow and the doctor said I have six days left which that was two days ago... So mad.**

* * *

I didn't get that much sleep due to them pulling pranks on Ren and I over the last five hours that I wish I had slept. Yet we also made breakfast for them and they ate almost all the food we cooked for them. That's very ungrateful of them and it's like I was left with the leftovers... a bit disappointing but hey- food was still good anyways. Now a few hours passed by and we decided to go to the mall. Although, right now was like two in the afternoon. The weather was not too cold at all so I can wear my hoodie and not a extra thin sweater under.

"Oh hey, Coco!" Jordan waved as we passed by a group of Beacon Alumni who graduated just a two years ago. "Hey, Jordan. Been a long time since we last saw each other." said Velvet, This bunny girl is a very quiet girl when you meet her but she changes and becomes more talkative the more you hang out with her. Next to Velvet is the tall and muscular guy named Yatsuhashi, who may look scary at first glance but he's a respectful dude who's accent sounds neat, played football for the Beacon Hunters- now a college football player at Vale Uni. Then there was Fox, a blind man who knows where to go without a white cane and he's very quiet yet understandable in a way. Finally, Coco... Tough girl who's a fashionista and already has a designer line due to her wealthy background as well as she knows a few celebrities that like to sponsor her line.

"It's been six days since we last saw each other, that ain't long." Jordan joked, "Jauney-boy... I see you're wearing the same hoodie since last year." Coco teased and I scratched my head. "It's nice to see you too." I took a few steps back. "How's football goin, Yatsu?" I asked him and he smiled. "Football this season is doing well for me, We won our third consecutive game in a row. Hope you guys will watch in the stadium."

"Puh-lease. You know that we're all cheap when it comes to sports except three people that I know of... Meaning those three are Jaune, Dad, and Lucy." Maria replied earning a stare from Lucy. I chuckled at the sight of that. "Jaune, stay like that for a moment." Coco told me and I was sorta confused until a few seconds later that I realized she wants me to model for her line. "You look absolutely perfect for a photo shoot. Mind giving me a few shots?" Coco winked and I smiled. "Sure, I could use a few bucks for a new pair of shoes." I weakly chuckled. "I'm kinda hungry. What's good at the food court?" Pyrrha asked.

"Come on, There's loads of good stuff at the court." Jasmine said as we all went up the escalator and ordered up some food at the court. I got a large cookies'n'cream milkshake and two large onion rings. The usual when I got to this place called Shopkeeper's Style. We all found three tables to sit at since there was about sixteen of us altogether... A big group, you could say.

"Saw those Snaps last night, Jordan. The Ruffians is my favorite movie of all time." Velvet told her as she sipped on her iced tea. "That's also Jaune's favorite classic next to The Greenest Room. An intense movie that is." Jordan replied. "I really didn't like that one. I thought it would be something more funny but that was a bit too much for me to be honest. Unlike Coco who loved all that action and gore." Velvet said as she shuddered in remembrance of the part where a girl slashed one of the main guy's hand. "Still scary since it's like a similarity from the person who made the movie. Based on how he saw a stabbing during a show because of the White Fang."

"We're eating, Jaune. Don't get too into that movie, you punk nerd." Joy said as Pyrrha was a bit flustered as some images came through her mind. "Punk nerd? Haven't heard that in a long time." Jasmine chuckled. "I was the nerdy girl that loved punk music." She said as some flashbacks came to mind. "I remember Jaune's first actual punk show and not the hardcore music." She added. "That was seven years ago. I didn't get into punk but after that show but it changed my entire life." I sipped on a milkshake noticing it was empty.

"Well, Well, Well. Well, look who it is... Jaune and his girl squad." A deep voice said right behind, a voice that shouldn't be here due to my older sisters being here. I stood up and glared at him. "The hell do you want, Cardin?" Jordan asked almost ready to pounce on the boy. "Oh, I was just saying Hi to Vomit Boy over here." Cardin shoved me. Making me bump into my chair, "You got three damn seconds before I did what I did the last time you touched my brother." Jasmine said and I heard her crack some knuckles one by one. "Hmph... If your sisters weren't here, they wouldn't help your ugly ass." Cardin spat in front of my shoes and walked away.

"I can't believe he still tries to mess with you. Didn't he get a fucking memo?" Jordan asked as her breathing started to slow down a bit while she chewed on a straw. Jasmine snapped her fingers which got us to pay attention. "And if I hear that Cardin hurt any of you and I mean all of you, it's best for me to be in jail for assault. Especially you... Ruby. You're the cute and innocent one, if you bad mouth him, he will hurt you. Got that?" We all nodded except for the other four. "And when you end up in prison, Weiss and I got your back for bail." Coco added.

"Now with that being said... All this being angry about bullies is making me agitated. I wanna go to the arcade and play some DDR, who wants to play some?" We all agreed and we went to the arcade.

...

"Jaune, wanna play some air hockey?" Jordan asked while slurping a drink she got. "No way, the last time I played air hockey with you... You hit way too hard and the puck flew out then hit a kid in the eye. Which we all got kicked out of that arcade." I replied as I slid my game card into a pinball machine. "All I wanted was a yes or a no answer. Yang! Wanna play a round of air hockey?" Maria walked to Yang and Ruby who were about to play some Hoops.

During my time on the pinball machine, I noticed Pyrrha was just by my side watching me with some interest. "Have you ever been to an arcade before?" I stopped the ball on the flipper, She shook her head and I sighed. I continued only to see a game over on the screen. "An arcade is just a bunch of games whether it's a bar game like air hockey and skee-ball or other games like Claw games, Hoops, and Pinball." I explained and she nodded. "Go on..."

"There's more than those types. You got shooting ones like Zombie Ultra and rhythm dancing types like DDR. As well as one where you insert a coin and hopefully gain more coins but that one is a very old school one during the times of my dad's teenage years. My favorites are Pinball, Air Hockey, Hoops, and an original..." We stood in front of a somewhat old machine. "Highway Troopers III. A old school fighting game that still is a franchise today." I told her. "I played this before... My brother and I used to play this when we were just kids. Of course, I was very bad and he's a pro at it." She said, "A pro at it? Like Sponsored Pro pro?" I asked and she nodded. "I think he is called Achilles's Heel, he's really good with Ben Suzerains. I've seen him a couple of times last year on that live gaming championship."

"He's _the_ Achilles's Heel?! That's amazing! Say... Can you tell him that I'm a very big fan and I also main Ben Suzerains?" I asked and she smiled. "I shall, Jaune. But first, mind showing your skills at HT3?" I never had a big smile on my face for a long time. "It's on!"

...

After playing in the arcade for almost two and a half hours. We all left and said our goodbyes to each other. These moments are the best because I get to play arcade games with the friends that I love... and the girl that I like... But that's not important at all.

I looked out window as I watch everything pass by. I felt a soft poke on my face, I ignored it until it went to slamming my head into the window which irritated me. I turned to them which they all had smiles on their faces, I looked at Jasmine and she had a smile on her face as well. "So... How was playing HT3 with the "Dream Girl" like, huh?" She asked me and I shook them off. "Stop that." I heard the squeals of the other three. "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you..."

I sighed and gave them a stare. "Honestly, She's better than me. It was fun and I really enjoyed it. I got a few tips on how to play even more better that even after more than an hour ago, I still remembered it."

"Are you going to write those tips down on your special "Highway Troopers" study book number four?" Jordan turned around and had a grin. "You read my study books? I kept them in a secret-"

"You put it under your books in your desk. You should really find a better place to keep that in so others can't find it easily."

I felt flustered and embarrassed beyond everything. I put slowly put on my hood and sighed. "Don't be a downer, Jaune! I didn't read your lame study books. I just flipped through them!" My eyes widen as I heard her. "Ow!"

Jasmine slapped Jordan's arm and she rubbed it. "Stop teasing your twin brother, you loser. He's had enough of today. Ain't that right?" Jasmine looked at me through her rear view mirror and I nodded. "Anyways, I hope you guys do date or something at least. I think she's a perfect match for you, lil bro. Despite all the teasing you get from us all the time, heh."


	4. Nothing 4

**Nothing #4: What A Fool Believes**

 **Jan 3 20XX**

 **For the past week or so, I ended up in trouble but instead of just one silly thing during lunch. If only it wasn't _Yang's_ fault, so basically what she had in mind for me is that her great idea was to start a mosh pit in the middle of the court yard. I mean why was it even an idea at the moment- Like seriously! I turned around to see Jordan and Yang push each other as a joke then I laughed it off. Things got a little serious when Nora, Sun, and Sage joined in. Whereas Yang literally grabbed a hold of me and pushed me into Professor Goodwitch who fell on top of Ironwood. She misunderstood the situation as the four ran away so they won't get expelled since they have been suspended once. Now that realized something...**

 **Pyrrha did have a good laugh as Ruby told her about what had happened after she left before us. I've never felt so happy at that moment and ever since, this small crush has turned into a even more larger crush. I don't have high hopes for me being in first base but rather On Deck... as friends until we graduate. Which is gonna suck because I've only had been in two relationships... with Yang and some other girl that didn't end well. But if I do, I hope to it gets to at least second base.**

 **From your one and only son,**

 **Jaune Arc.**

* * *

"Look, Jaune. This is some good shit you made." Jean said as she was chewing on some chicken wings I made earlier. "Yeah, surprisingly. Last time I made chicken wings was with Ren and yet again it was too salty because I put too much teriyaki sauce when we marinated them that day in Home Ec." I chuckled, "That was the worst chicken wings I ever had. Say isn't Home Ec. like mandatory as seniors?" Jean asked. "Yup. When Jordan and I were freshmen, they told us that it was mandatory since it would help after high school. Although, I learned the hard way growing up. Ain't that right?" I remembered the time I tripped and my burger patties catapulted across the kitchen in the pan. Thankfully, no oil had fell on my head... This was back when I was seven. Learned how to cook from my dad or we all did when we were young.

"Speaking of the bear, heard he's gonna come back for a vacation or until he gets called back. To think that the man is almost fifty and yet he has a body of a athletic twenty-two year old man." Jean chuckled as she closed the Tupperware and set it to the side. "I think we should buy you a new pair of shoes. You had those since you were a sophomore- Like look! The shoelaces are all ripped up and shredded! Then there's that big hole on your other shoe!" I looked at her and she sighed. "The tip of the shoelace is a-"

"AGLET! YES I FUCKING KNOW WHAT THE TIP OF A SHOELACE IS! Now come on, since you are the only one that doesn't have school today. I'll buy you some shoes and another pair so I don't have to be constantly buying them when you need new shoes. And we're going to the mall because the shoes you always get are cheap and last only for not even a year. Plus, I need to get my paycheck in a few minutes." She said proudly then she headed inside to grab her belongings.

"Can you open up the rest of the car?" I asked then heard two beeps followed up by two clicks. "Thank you!" I went inside the car in the passenger seat. _"What do you mean cheap? The shoes I get are like expensive! Almost 35 Lien! What's next, we're going to get those Rikes I wanted since last year. Those black and bright gold hi tops also those black on black Hans that I wore in middle school. Yeah, those we're the best shoes I've ever had. Durable for two years..."_

Jean started the car and she had a big smile on her face. "Just got a call from my Boss and she told me that I got twenty extra dollars for helping out with the overtime she gave me. She had forgotten which I had too but she had a note on her computer about this. So we're gonna buy you another pair of jeans as well." She started to drive and then turned on the radio. "What? Why? I already have three pairs of jeans, why do I need more?" I turned to see her shrug. "You've had those jeans also when you were a sophomore, they've faded so much that they look like they came from a fucking New Army store and you hate those kind of stores." She chuckled. "I guess..." I leaned back against the chair.

"How's the redhead chick? Asked her out yet?" I felt a bit of nervousness in me. "She's doing fine... I guess. And now I haven't freaking asked her out her because I feel she's way out of my league and that I've known her for less than two months." I muttered as I put my hands in my pocket, looking out the window. "Nah! She ain't out of your league! I mean you dated Yang for like eight months. She's still your friend- for fuck's sake!" Jean opened her window. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING, DIPSHIT!" The man next to us raised the finger and tried to cut us off but couldn't because the car in front of him was slower. "Karma's a bitch, asshole. Back to what I'm saying until some asshole tried to cut us off... Where was I? Oh yeah- You dated Yang, from what I heard that's like a dream for nerds or anyone in general. Jaune, you've been doubting yourself since the last girl you dated. Sure that was a toxic relationship and remember what dad said whatever the situation was-"

"Keep. Moving. Forward." We both said simultaneously, I felt her softly punch me on my arm. "See? You have yet to even ask her out. Don't say it's over before the answer, That's just my advice." She stopped at a smoothie place. "Do you want the usual?" I nodded and she left the car on. I noticed a song on the radio that my dad said that he would listen to when he'd wash his car with his dad in the summer back when he was my age. It's a rather nice bop if you ask me. I'm pretty sure he'd do the same right now whereas on the front, he's washing Jeeps or something.

Jean came back to the car and gave me my drink... "Here's your large Ultimate Strawberry Fresh with Mango and Banana. Ain't the song that dad always listened too?" Jean asked and I nodded while sipping on my drink. "What a old man that guy is." Jean chuckled as we left the place.

"I'm going to my store and then the bank afterwards."

We walked around the mall for awhile before entering a shoe store. We were greeted by two workers and I nodded. "Do you have anything you like? Maybe to try on?" Jean asked me as we wandered around the shoe store. I shook my head until we stopped at the shoe wall. _"Seventy-Five. Ninety. Sixty-Four. Holy snaps... These prices are so damn huge!"_ I turned to Jean who just looked at me and shrugged. Then wandered off to the girl's section of shoes. I sighed still looking around for something that seems a bit good for me.

"Just pick a damn shoe! I know that they don't have the ones you like but just pick one that you seem better than the ones you're wearing... trash." I heard two of the workers giggle a bit. When I usually pick shoes, I'm kinda picky. I like shoes that are size 13.. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll take get this one." I grabbed one of the shoes I sorta like. It was just an average black and white pair of shoes that was sorta cheap. Just a little over 70 Lien which I can buy two shirts on some online merch store or something.

The two of us "Hello. Did you find the things you like?" The worker asked. "Yup." Jean popped the p and gave the box of shoes to the worker who put in a bag. "That'll be 73.34 Lien." The worker gave the bag to Jean as she had her card out. "Thank you for shopping at Rikes." We simultaneously nodded then walked away."Damn, kid!" Jean whacked the back of my head as we walked out the store. "Ow! The heck, Jean? At least I got my shoes... Now let's just my jeans and get it over with." I turned around to see Jean but instead of I saw Yang with Jordan and Pyrrha. I put on my hood and sighed. "Speak of the darn devil... Here they come." I felt a arm being wrapped around my neck and I pushed it off.

"Hey, guys! Didn't know you were here!" Jordan said. "We're here to buy some jeans for Jaune." Jean replied. "And I assume that's also for Jaune." Jordan pointed down at the bag of boxed shoes. "Finally! We've been dying to get you some new jeans for the past two years! Look at them in that state, Sheesh! You got them at a thrift store?" Jordan teased causing the two others to giggle.

"Come on, I got a coupon that's buy one get half off. You want some slim fits or skinny, Jaune?" Jean asked and I shrugged. "Some slim fits, I guess... I never liked skinny jeans on me. I don't think they'd look good on me at all." I rubbed my hood on my head. "How about getting one of each? You can get one pair of skinny jeans, just a size bigger." Jean told me. "I guess we can go with that."

"Great! Let's go to that store where I know someone who work's there." Jordan said as she grabbed my wrist and speed walked to a store not to far from where we were at.

"Wait up!"

The two of us got looks as we pass by others and nearly bumped into a worker as we went inside the store. Jordan then stopped in the men's jeans section, She stuck her tongue out as she gave me five pairs of jeans. "Can you at least wait for us-"

"Try these jeans on." Jordan grabbed my arm and put the jeans on me. "We could get you a new hoodie as well or a sweater at least. So go inside the dressing room and then come back out with them." She told me while pushing be to those dressing rooms. "Uh... Hey, Jordan. Nice to see you here." Neptune softly waved at her. "Not for me but for this dude. Five pair of jeans."

"Alright." Neptune shrugged and got out a Number Five Card from a pile of other cards. He unlocked a dressing room and leaned against the door with a smile. "New jeans, dude? Finally. Been waiting for you to get some new ones." He joked as I went inside and closed the door. I scowled at the guy and plopped the jeans on the chair. "I hate those kinds of guys. Ugh." I took off my pants and checked the first one. "A normal black pair of skinny jeans. Let's see. A bit tight but okay..." I put it on and then walked out where the four of them were waiting for me. I walked in circles and stopped.

"Can you even breath in those jeans?"

"Nah, that doesn't look great on you."

I sighed and went back to the room, taking off the jeans and grabbed another pair. But this time they were some khaki chinos. "When will she ever know my type of jeans oh well. It's always different from the faded ripped jeans..." I came back and did my thing.

"What are you some skater?" Jean joked causing the three to giggle a bit. I rolled my eyes and went back into the room. "Oh come on, Jaune! I was just joking."

"Do you think he'll find some new jeans? I mean they actually great on them. Should I get some new shirts or anything to go with the jeans?" I heard Neptune's voice. Someone who I can't stand... Call it jealously but whatever it is... F that guy. "Go in the girl's section, I bet he love some stuff there." Jordan joked.

 _"Oh no... It's happening again... Make is stop..."_ I felt my chest tense up. I opened the door just a tad bit and called up Jean to come here. "Can we go home?" Jean looked at me. "Jaune... Aren't we gunna-"

"Jean." I stared at her and she slowly nodded. "Well, I guess we can buy his clothes some time again. I'll see you in a few." Jean hugged the three and I waved goodbye despite them not seeing me. I sighed and gave myself a head start out to the mall. I heard footsteps quickly coming closer . I turned back and saw Jean speed walking towards me.

"What's with you?" I showed her my hand as it was starting to shake a bit. "An anxiety attack? You said they were gone last year." Jean stated as I put my hand back into my pocket. "But the psychologist said it might come back once and a while. He also said that they can be very unexpected when it comes to me." I replied as I felt my hand shake even more.

"So, you lied us ever since? Look. We'll talk about this when we're- Wait, did you take your medicine this morning?" I shook my head and I heard Jean curse under her breath. "Jaune, you're supposed to take those every damn day. You know how I get when it comes to medicine like this." Jean opened the car and we both went in. "Once we get home, You better take your medicine." She told me and I sighed. "I just... I just wanna never have to deal with this at all. I don't even know I'm so damn sensitive. I hate it..." I put my hoodie on.

"You're not sensitive, Jaune. Don't beat up yourself because of one small anxiety attack." I heard her voice crack a bit. "But it was in front of the girl I really like... She must think I'm very weird now and probably won't talk to me. Then the others will be disappointed by me and-"

Jean brake checked the car causing me to slam my head on the headrest. "Enough, damn it. I already have it hard enough." She started to cry. "Just stop."

The reason why she got like that in the car is because of how our mother died of medicine that helped her ease from sudden attacks and depression due how she always over worked herself. One night, she went out to drink with her friends and came back home as she forgot to drink her medicine and accidentally OD'ed while drinking more alcohol. A harsh ending for a person with such talent die so young. It was when I was just a toddler and things were going great but now I have the same thing as my mother and- Well. Jean, Jackie, Jessie, and Jasmine all gang up on me when it comes to stuff like this because her death hurt them more than Jordan and I.

"Jaune? You okay?" The door slowly opened as I squinted from the light in the hallways. "I heard what happened yesterday I'm just here to check in." I got up and turned on the light. "How long was I out?" I asked Jordan then I turned to the alarm clock and it was almost five in the morning. "You'll go back to school today since you're suspension is done." Maria told then I stretched. "Feeling better, Jaune?" I nodded and went to the bathroom.

"I slept on the couch in the living room because I didn't want to wake up when you were sleeping." Jordan said. "Look, I know you want to keep me company outside the door but can you not right now? I feel awkward trying to poop here." I softly whispered then a loud fart came out of me. "Alright, buds. Have a fun time pooping." I heard her walk downstairs. I sighed and shook my head. It was then followed up by a knock on the door. "What now?"

"It's Jessie. Here's some toilet tissue since there is none in this bathroom at the moment." I looked to see the toilet holder empty. "Just crack open the door." I said and she did what I told her to do. _"What a weird start of the day."_ I cleaned my bottom and washed my hands. I headed downstairs to hear a person humming and someone cooking. _"Why would anyone be up this early in the morning?"_ Then I heard a man singing out loud.

"Morning, Jauney-son! I see you had a good sleep! Come on and hang out with your father for a bit!" I scratched my head and the illusion was still there. _"I thought he would be here later on in the month."_ He chuckled. "Sit down! I just finished making breakfast." He gave me a plate as I sat down, I looked at it and it had some of my favorite breakfast foods. I saw the man sit right next to me with a smile.

"Is this a dream?"


	5. Nothing 5

**Nothing #5: Huh... Okay.**

"Is this a dream?" Jaune had realized his father was sitting right next to him, just eating. He stared at him, wiping his eyes on and off. "You shouldn't wipe your eyes a might turn your eyes red." The man chuckled with his food in his mouth. "I came home to hear you were sleepin in from a heart- I mean anxiety attack. I finally got to spend time with my kids now that I am taking a break and staying back for a few days." His father told him. "But why now? Weren't you at the front?" Jaune asked and his father shook his head. "I was doing a recon mission for a few months on some warehouses of the Militia. We destroyed about four warehouses in two years with the help of General Ironwood." He replied. "Also, kid... How many times did you get into trouble while I was gone. Almost every damn letter was you gettin into all sorts of hectic adventures. You seem to have nice friends." His father got out a bunch of letters held by a rubber band.

"Suspension, detention, embarrassing stories... You have it tough." He patted Jaune's shoulder who coughed from the impact while he was chewing on food. "I smell dad's cooking!" Jean shouted as she stretched, walking into the kitchen-dining room. "Jean! I see you're awake as well! I couldn't visit you because I don't know where you work!" The man stood up and hugged his first daughter. "Man, you've all grown so much these past three years I was gone." The two separated and sat down. "Yeah, I was told that you were coming here an hour after work but I was super slumped due to the fact that it was busy all day." Jean grabbed a plate and started to quickly snatch food from different plates. "And as expected you two were the last ones to wake up. I'm finally home." Their father chuckled.

"Shit's changed much here in Vale. The Glendale Theater is now the Crowns Theater and super technical, the roller derby is now a middle school, and there's a new mall here. I'm so damn old that's what." He said. "Jaune, you okay there?" Jean slightly pushed him to get his attention. "Yeah, just surprised and shocked to see dad after three years with only girls living here." Jaune smiled then drank his juice. "I mean that's kinda rude but okay." Jean grinned, "It wasn't _that_ bad! Was it?" Jean and Jaune simultaneously nodded. "Oh... A lot of teasing for you and cooking by yourself?" Jaune nodded. "I see. Well, I guess bout that girl... You datin her yet?" Jean looked at Jaune and sighed. "He's sorta gettin there. Just one step at a time." Jaune blushed a bit. "You must really like the girl if you keep blushing a lot." Jaune widen his eyes. "Don't think I know." He softly chuckled. "Jean has video chatted from time to time and she told me that you blush a lot when you like a girl. Come on, it ain't that hard, right?"

"It kinda is to be honest..." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "I see. It'll get VERY easier once- ya know, get to know her." He said. "The thing is, she's a popular girl. I found out when she first talked to us that she is a champ at tennis and represented the Mistral 18 and under tennis team twice. As I was told later on that day from Ruby. So that's like a no-no when it comes to natural selection in dating. I'm the quirky, socially awkward, nerd and she's the athletic popular girl. Those never go so well at all." Jaune explained. "That... Might be the dumbest thing I've ever heard since I came back here." His father said. "And that's fact. Jaune, there is no natural selection in dating. I don't think that's even the right words to say stuff when it comes to dating. I think what you should really do is try to get to know her more. Maybe get a few lessons on tennis while you're at it. Plus, this is your old man speaking. The person who has dated three girls his entire life." Jaune drank the rest of his juice. "And that's fact." His father had the biggest smile on his face.

"Now got get ready, I'll drop you off to school in an few." Jean said then Jaune cleaned up and went up to his room.

"So why did you really come here?" Jean asked and the man sighed. "Because... On the last fight on the last warehouse... I had a few bullets hit my left leg and that was six months ago." He said. "Is it that bad?" Jean asked, "At least it's not anything vital. I'll be staying here for a month or two and then I'll be back on the road again." He said as he walked up and cleaned his plate. "The military don't need no man who's injured- especially on the legs. But you know how the old man is." He joked.

Jaune came down stairs all ready to go. "I'm pretty sure I gotta thank everyone for helping me out getting notes and homework while I was on suspension. Yet, I still didn't get an apology from Yang." He said while putting on his new shoes. "The last time I saw your shoes... Those were black and white. Now look at you... The same shoes." His father ruffled Jaune's hair as it was sorta wet. "I just wet my hair and combed it." He chuckled then stood up. "Isn't a bit too early to go to school? School starts at seven." Lucy told Jaune. "I gotta turn in all my homework to my teachers. Pretty sure they're there at this time, I guess..."

"I see. Now then, your old man is gonna do some sleepin even though I slept a good fine six hours. I might as well sleep for a few more." He chuckled.

* * *

"So what you're saying that your dad is back from the Front for a few months?" Yang asked as she took a bite out of her chicken sandwich. "Yup! The whole family is gonna watch Wind Breaker this week. I read the comics about it and I really loved the comic. Although, the director said it was almost two and a half hours long which I don't mind because Wind Breaker has such a good community behind it." Jaune replied as he threw away his lunch in the trash can near him.

"You're gonna watch that too?" Pyrrha asked a bit excited, "It seems like we have another person who likes extreme sports stuff." Maria joked. "I mean Wind Breaker is a good comic which is still going. They're just gunna do the first part and maybe a little bit of part two. I heard that guy in our class is Jay Jo, Ruby." She looked at him mid bite with a cookie. "Him?! No way, that's insane. We know a famous guy!" Ruby squealed hurting Jaune's left ear and Weiss's right ear. "Jeez, how can you go that high?" Jaune cried out. "Well, sorry that I have a high pitched voice." She slipped her tongue out then went back to eating her cookies.

"Remember the time Jaune got a bike similar to those in the comic and did his best for like a few months then gave up?" Maria asked and everyone else agreed but Pyrrha and Jaune. "Look, I was only fifteen. Also, that bike last a few months because y'all messed around with it and broke the frame trying to bunny hop the damn messed up brick wall next to our house." Jaune said as his sister's looked down in embarrassment. "Wait, so you lied the whole time?!" Yang shouted. "I just dealt with it for the past few years. But I really was sad that over six hundred dollars of saving money went down the drain." Jaune chuckled as he had a flash back of how he rode the bike to the Vale Pier.

"I did the same thing as well. My mom had some connections and I still have that bike." Pyrrha quietly said to the group. "Even though it's still big to ride for me- That's for sure. But I still ride it a lot." She nervously chuckled while scratched the back of her head. "Aw... if you only you two met each other maybe you'd go on bike dates." Maria teased and the others laughed. "Shut up, Maria." Jaune glared at her with beet red cheeks.

The bell rang which meant lunch time was over and it was time for them to leave for class. "Alright then. I'm gunna ditch... Whose with me?" Yang asked and everyone agreed except for Pyrrha and Ruby. "You guys ditch?" They all stopped to look at her. "Occasionally, we do but since we this is our last year and we all have good grades, why not?" Maria replied. "I'll see you guys later! I can't miss today since I gotta turn in important homework!" Yang gave her a big sisterly hug then Ruby ran through the halls. "May... May I ditch with you guys?" Pyrrha asked. "The tennis player wants to ditch... with us? Us trouble makers?" Maria had a giant smile. "Expect Weiss." Lucy joked earning a slapped by her and she walked away of course in her rude posh manner.

"But anyways, we usually stop by our favorite fast food place and then play games at our house." Maria told her, "And I think this time is a pizza party so Ruby might have to miss out this time." Lucy said. "A pizza party sounds nice."

"You have no fuckin idea.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a few things to say... I have another RWBY fanfic on Wattpad called RWBY: Not So Much A Huntsman (Look me up on MemorialxField on WT), I won't be posting much with this one as well because I keep saying that "I'm gonna start a new chapter or finish the current." But I forget and... yeah. So there's that. Also! Wind Breaker is a sport/romance web comic on Web Toons so read it- Super good and I really recommend it because I know you'll like it! (Most of you, I guess...)**

 **P.S. I'm sorry for the small chapter this time since this is like a second part of the last chapter :P**


	6. Nothing 6

**Nothing #6: The End of Winter**

 **It's been a few months since you came back and I'm starting to realized that my time at school is almost ending soon as the second semester is about to be done. I'll be graduating at the end of Spring. After school, I'm going into the work force- And no, not any kind of job you had done before you left in the army. I'll be doing full time whatever I feel like while I do tournaments in Ultimate Fighting Melee. I've got some helpful tips from Pyrrha's older brother who is in the top fifty in the whole world of UFM. To be honest, he told me that I learn by observing and entering tournaments so while doing so I'll watch lots of UFM Matches and maybe go to the local tournaments around here. But as of right now, Headmaster Ozpin said that I am able to graduate with a 3.5 GPA. Can't you believe that?! Just gotta keep up the VERY good grades I have.**

 **From Your One & Only Son, **

**Jaune Arc.**

* * *

"Guys, wake up! We're here..." Jean said as we pulled up to a stop. I looked out the van's car and noticed that the sky was dark. "It looks like it's going to rain in a few. Say your words and come back in the van before you guys get muddy. Remember the second to last time we came here?" We all smiled at the fact that it rained super hard and we had to clean the muddy interior of our van. We walked past a bunch of headstones with names and years that were even the older two were born. It was kinda crazy but they were the same ones for the past years that we came here... The Vale Cemetery where we laid our mother. Before she died a few months, I heard this from my father and he said something about wishing that if they die, We cremate them into ashes and then put into the ground to grow into trees. But at that time, we didn't have that much money to begin with despite him being in the military and mom was a professional girl's basketball coach.

"You two can start first since you grew up with her the most." I told the two and they knelt down to our mom's headstone. "Sup, mah. Things hadn't change up at all the last time we came here. Sorry, we didn't stop by last year. It was a troubling time as we were almost empty on funds until Dad came with the money that was needed. Ever since then, we kinda starting to me more serious bout money. So yeah there's that." Jessie said then walked away into the van. "Hey mom. Yes, I'm dating someone and yes the person I'm dating is a girl. We've been dating for almost two years now. I'd love to come by here for you to meet her. She's really lovely and a chill person. To be honest if we reach our third year of dating, I might ya know... Propose to her since our type of marriage is legal now. She's a real cinnabon considering how I am." Jean place a few flowers near her headstone. "I miss you, mom." She softly said then walked back to the van with tears in her eyes.

"It's me, Jackie. The innocent one out of the twenty plus club. As dating is going well for Jean... I had to deal with a break up with some guy I was dating for the past year and a half. No worries because some few people beat up after he yelled at me-"

"He called you the C word." shouted Jean.

"And called you a bitch." said Maria.

"And tried to slap you." Added Jessie.

"We get it." Jackie deadpanned then sighed. "So there's that to the last time we came here. The real world sucks, I'm going to stick to fantasying about... I mean yeah. Bye now." Jackie stood up and quickly walked to the van while being ashamed of what she almost said. "Well, I guess it's our turn. You can go first, Maria" I told Maria. "Hey, Mom. I wish you got to see the both of us growing up. We had our tough times and dark days. But to be honest, all we did was mostly get in trouble. Unlike Jaune who has bad luck and gets into trouble without doing anything bad. He got suspended for doing something that my friends and I did. It was quite funny to see him get scolded by our Vice Principle. I hope you saw that wherever you are, mom." Maria got up and headed to the van where the rest of them were waiting. Lucy stayed home because she was feeling sick and due to the fact that she had a bad case of food poisoning.

"Welp, to see your only son grow up into a awkward loser. Who am I kidding... I'm a sore thumb and I hate it so much. I try my best at things but I just can't keep up, I have average grades and a average smile. I like this girl and when I mean like- I mean I wish she was my girlfriend kinda like. But she's athletic and popular, I'm the nerdy guy who plays R:TG almost every day. Maybe I'm depressed or not, Maybe I need a vacation away from school and just travel around. Then again, with what money? We still need the money and I need a job, my first job was sign flipping and that didn't go well. I managed to hit a car with the sign after six months of being there. Of course, I apologized a lot and both the driver and my manager were pissed. My manager was only pissed that he had to pay what had happened and the driver was pissed off because of he was late for some meeting. I guess I do have bad luck just like Maria said. I'm sorry for venting like this. I wish you hadn't lost your life so early in mine and even theirs. Sure our step mom is nice but she can not compete with the stories from those three. Anyways, it's starting to rain now which means I gotta leave. Good bye."

* * *

"And there we were in the middle of the forest... There was these dark and mysterious wolf like monsters. A dozen of them surrounding Ren and I. It was such a mess and that we fought till the end! Then we went back to this sketchy building where we met a man almost similar to Ozpin but in medieval clothing. Ren said something about our money... and under the counter was a large bag of gold!" Nora screeched earning a few looks around us. "She's had this dream a few times already. It's concerning me as to how that can happen." Ren told everyone. "Quite the dream though, Say can you remember more about these monsters?" Yang asked.

"It kinda looked like the Grim Cards in Remnant: The Game but far more scarier and bigger than that. The medieval Ozpin said that the hunt for Beowolves was easy in the forest at night during the dream. But it felt so realistic. Also, you two were there." Nora pointed at Pyrrha and I. "You had a sword and shield but some lameo armor. As for Pyrrha, she was decked out in gold and red. She had a spear that could turn into a sword which was also a gun." Everyone chuckled at that. "Sounds like a alternate universe of some kind. Maybe you should lay off the card game a bit because you're starting to get weird dream fantasies about it." Maria told Nora who just smiled as she scratched the back of Ren's head.

"How did you do on Professor Peach's test?" Ruby asked me and I sighed, "Terrible. I spent all night getting some studying before it was too late and what'cha know it was too late. I'll probably make up that test on Thursday." I replied. "Okay... Well, hopefully you past the make up." Ruby softly punched my arm.

"I heard about the End of Winter Dance is coming along just fine. Where is that going to be held at now?" Yang asked with some burger in her mouth, "In a place where somehow Ozpin had allowed us to be in. The Dream Ballroom in downtown Vale. Seems spectacular since I'm part of designing it." Weiss said and Ruby jokingly applaud. "I'm going to the library right now." I told them. "But lunch is almost done and you barely eaten your lunch." Maria pointed out, "That's because Yang took my chips and Ruby ate my cookies. The Sister Duo strikes again... But will you excuse me... I'll be on my way." I stood up and walked away.

 _"What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so down right now? Maybe because I have no one to go to in the End of Winter dance? Maybe that's just it. Maybe."_


	7. Update

Nothing Last Forever Other News...

I'm currently editing all the past chapters of the fanfic. Fixing what could've been written better and rearranged the whole thing. Adding parts that could add more to the chapters. All that stuff. But... I'm a lazy piece of shit and can't deal with doing one thing at time. Making it even more pushed aside as I make another story that I probably won't even finish like at all...

And so, here I am with some update for the people that like this story even though I find it a bit cringe at some points, (in which I'll probably edit them another time as well)... Check out my other RWBY Story!

Given The Red Tape:

After a chase with the VPD, a leader of a well known Biker Gang is left with two choices. The Penitentiary or become a student at Beacon Academy. The choice is his... Stay in the Penitentiary for most of his life or Die upon the mouths of Grimm. Will he be up for the challenges he will face in life or will he end up inside a cell in Vale's dangerous Penitentiary?

I hope the start was a decent one. Though I do need to edit it to make it seem more dangerous and violent. Add in a little spice, heh...

Well, that's all pretty much. I don't have anything much to say now that's all cleared out. Might be a little busy later on dealing with helping my uncle's bike shop even though I don't know about bicycles... which he gave me like twelve to nineteen books about them. And the fact that I have a new part time job. So there's that shit.

Shoots den!

\- SubDelin


End file.
